


Blue Templar Brings A Reunion

by 4QuietRyt3r, Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Rape Mention, graphic labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Joe nearly got killed by the Blue Templar because of what they have been doing. Now comes in Daphne, a rookie cop. She was looking to be a cop in the big apple. When she discovers something new about her life. And learns about her birth mom. She learns something that makes it bigger when they are going after a group that threatens to tarnish and destroy things to ruin the NYPD and ruin officers.Mpreg, male lactation, graphic labor, don’t like don’t read it. No one is forced to read this story.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan/Sam Croft, Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan, Joseph Reagan/Anthony Renzulli, Nikki Boyle Reagan/Mia Carisi, Vinny Cruz/Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 4





	Blue Templar Brings A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



> Still add this, enjoy. Don't like, don't read. No one is forced to read this story.

Blue Templar Brings A Reunion

By 4QuietRyt3r & Thepresidentofrussia23

Disclaimer

I don’t own anything, these characters and plot belongs to the TV show Blue Bloods and the writers who made Blue Bloods. The idea of it belongs to Thepresidentofrussia23. I only borrowed the idea.

Also gifting this to Thepresidentofrussia23 as a surprise, I hope this gift is great and let me know what you think of it.

[Still add, like, read. If not, no one is forced to read]

Summary

Joe nearly got killed by the Blue Templar because of what they have been doing. Now comes in Daphne, a rookie cop. She was looking to be a cop in the big apple. When she discovers something new about her life. And learns about her birth mom. She learns something that makes it bigger when they are going after a group that threatens to tarnish and destroy things to ruin the NYPD and ruin officers. 

Mpreg, male lactation, graphic labor, don’t like don’t read it. No one is forced to read this story.

-Prologue -

Twenty Two Years Ago

Danny Reagan was sitting as the student is making a Valedictorian speech about their journey as they graduate from high school. It was one of the things he was waiting for finish. That and his baby is currently moving and pressing their little hands on his stomach.

He sighs.

Danny is nine months pregnant with his due date coming in two days.

Despite the few people that made fun of him for being having a baby at seventeen. There are those who don’t judge him for being a teenage mom. He waits as the speech finishes and waits as they call up the students to get their diplomas. While sitting he waits as the lines continue.

It continues as the names are being called.

Danny waits as his line goes up to see that he is getting close to be called for his diploma. He looks to see that his mom is sleeping. His mom had the night shift and is exhausted. So he walks cradling his baby bump as he looks to see that his siblings are cheering.

Jamie did an ear split whistle that caused their mom to wake up and go back to sleep. But Jamie hide his red face behind the sign that says he did it. He’d probably hug his little brother later. Danny goes over to get his diploma and walk back to his seat.

He winces from the false contractions as the graduation was getting closer to the finished.

Danny decided to toss his hat in the air and then walks over to the bathroom and goes to do his business. He then felt a pop inside and his water gushed from him. Danny winces and realizes that his baby is coming. He goes over to his family. Wincing as he walks over and grunts in pain.

Danny to his dad, “Dad I’m in labor -grunting- please the baby is coming.”

Mary nods as she says, “Frank wake up.”

Danny shakes his mom wincing, “Mom wake up.”

Frank blinks, “Did Danny receive his diploma? Did he come to tell me I fell asleep?”

Danny grunts sobbing, “I’m in labor mom!”

Frank is awake and helps his son as they got him to the car. He has the lights and sirens running as they drove quickly over to the hospital. He gets his son a wheelchair as they get him to the maternity ward area. Frank helps his eldest get from his graduation gown and clothes into the hospital smock.

Danny winces as he is sitting in the hospital. They have him adjust to check his dilation and see that he’s eight centimeters. He’s close to giving birth.

He’s scared but excited that his baby is coming.

Danny looks to see his mom sleeping and waits as his dilation increases. To help with his breathing, they put an oxygen mask on him. Danny grunts and sobs as his dilation increases. He grunts feeling the agony of labor as the contractions get intense.

Doctor checks the dilation, “Okay fully dilating give me a big push.”

Danny pushes hard as he pushes till the Doctor counts to ten. Feeling the baby’s head goes as he pushes as best as he can. Doctor helps as the baby’s head was close to coming out as he screams and sobs as the baby’s head comes out.

He pants sobbing, “Can I get a minute?”

Doctor nods as they put a cold cloth on his forehead. Frank was unable to stay awake and go back to sleep in his chair. While they wait as he grunts and bears down hard.

Sobbing as the baby’s shoulder turn and the second shoulder come out.

Doctor gently helps as the baby pants and looks around with an intense look and a girl. Scared as she sneezes and yawns, stretching her small arms and legs. Doctor looks to see that his patient anxious to see his baby.

Danny sobs, “Why isn’t my baby crying?”

Doctor shows her as her little arms reach toward her mommy.

“I think she’s just excited to see you.”

Danny cradles her sobbing, “Hi baby girl. My little Elizabeth.”

Doctor gets a photo and gives to her mommy. Her hair is blonde with reddish brown streaks as she opens revealing her matching eyes to her mommy. As she yawns and her mommy holds her and cradles her. His daughter suckles his index finger as he yawns tired.

He rocks her to sleep as she sleeps letting out a squeaky yawn and is put in her small bed.

Danny goes to sleep, tired from childbirth, thankful that something good came out of what happen. He was raped by a priest and another priest and a nun took him to jail. They made sure no one tried to bribe or make Danny sway on his decision to go after the priest for what he did.

Now the priest is in jail.

Fake Nurse comes in and sees they are sleeping. The mother, grandmother and baby. She takes the baby, who lets out a mewl but goes back to sleep when she sneaks out to her car and drives away quickly with the baby who sleeps. She then leaves New York.

The baby girl wakes up sobbing for her mommy, because for her, this scent is not familiar as the Fake Nurse keeps driving away from New York. She scoffs, ignoring the baby girl, who frowns as she looks around. Then the Fake Nurse decided to keep driving.

Danny wakes up and was expecting his daughter to be hungry when he wakes up. He yawns and figures his mom is holding his daughter Elizabeth.

Danny yawns, “Mom where is my Elizabeth?”

Frank snores.

Danny panics as he looks at the small bed where his daughter is supposed to be sleeping and sees nothing. He frantically calls the Nurse through the button until the Nurse comes in.

She says, “Yes Mr. Reagan?”

Danny scared, “Please tell me my baby was taken to the baby area. Elizabeth Reagan my daughter.”

Nurse says, “I’ll check.”

She goes quickly and asks the orderly who says Elizabeth Reagan is not there. Nurse gets the Doctor who delivered his baby. Doctor comes back in with Danny who shakes his mom gently.

Danny sobs, “Mom wake up.”

Frank wakes up, “Is the baby here?”

Danny sobs, “Mom the baby is missing.”

Doctor says to Nurse in the hall, “Did you see anyone leave this room?”

Second Nurse, “Just a Nurse taking baby Reagan to either the baby ward or for tests.”

Doctor, “I didn’t authorize tests for a healthy baby.”

Danny sobs as they examine security cameras. None of the staff recognized her, and had to sedate Danny. He sobs in his mom’s arms. They had to give Danny a medicine to stop breast milk production. The case was given to Lennie Briscoe and Mike Logan.

Both exhausted everything they could for the case.

But the case went cold, Danny went on tv pleading for the safe return of his daughter Elizabeth, and even prayed that she was with a loving family. Then while he was sad, helped comforted his little brother Jamie who never got to see his baby niece. His little brother always loved putting his head on his baby bump to feel her kicks and was always so happy to feel her kicks and movements.

Now he had an empty crib as he removed it with his mom’s help. He did put a small box of his daughter’s things together and kept it close.

That day in Roswell, New Mexico Drew was sleeping, he is so moving to San Antonio soon. He was sleeping, when he hears a baby crying. His body reacts as he thought it was a dream. Until he looks to see that there is a baby there. He holds her gently as she sobs giving a pouting look. He sits and feeds her, wincing a little at her bite as she drinks eagerly.

He says, “Hi angel, Rick.”

He calls his boyfriend, who comes. Rick sees his boyfriend holding a baby as he breastfeeds the baby.

Rick, “Where?”

He sees a note that says: I can’t keep her, please raise her and give the love that I can’t.

Drew says, “Okay so her mom dumped her on our door.”

Rick says, “I’ll call the police.”

Local Sherriff, “Given the lack of information, for now she’s better off being raised by you and your boyfriend. Or I can take her to be put for adoption.”

Drew, “No. I’ll take her. We both will.”

Sheriff, “I’ll get the paperwork and she’s yours.”

Drew nods as he and Rick sign paperwork.

Rick assures, “I’ll have my mom come and help buy baby things.”

Drew nods as he switches and feeds her. Running his hand through her blonde hair. He was picking a name and since he’s going to take on Rick’s name, he’ll think of a name.

He burps her as she yawns and buries her small face in his neck and sleeps.

Rick returns as Drew gets her in a clean diaper. Rick’s mom fell in love with his granddaughter as she looks at them with her big brown eyes.

She yawns as Drew puts her in new clothes and Rick gets her small area ready.

Drew holds her, “My sweet little Daphne Elizabeth Alice Lincoln.”

Daphne coos as her mommy holds her as she sleeps. A few months later, Drew was coming home, when Rick said he notice Daphne’s hair has changed. According to Drew, her hair darken to its more permanent color. Milk chocolate brown with the reddish brown highlights.

Drew had a night off and was feeding Daphne and took a couple of iron pills. He was sitting as she continues to suckle and hold his finger. Drew smiles and kisses her little fingers on her hand as she switches and continues to suckle.

Drew says, “Someday Daphne, you’ll have your dreams and I hope they come true. Ready, set go.”

Daphne blinks as she is burped and yawns and sleeps in her mommy’s arms. Drew smiles, her dreams are always filled with color and faces. He hopes she meets her birth mom and probably talk to her birth mom. He might not be her birth mom, but he’s a mother that still loves and cares about his daughter.

-Part 1-

Daphne Lincoln sighs as she gets up early in her small apartment. She gets up and makes her airbed as she goes to see that it’s nearly three hours before tour. As she gets ready for work, she showers and then gets her regular clothes on.

She gets her hair dried as she puts her uniform in the bag. She made sure it’s ready as she dresses and then gets a toast with butter to eat as she packs her lunch and goes on her motorcycle and drives to work.

It was her first day to start work.

She had graduated from the police academy and now here she is in New York City ready to go from NY to also NYPD. She gets to her locker and sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. Four foot eight and despite being short, she is able to make up for her height.

She goes to iron her uniform again and make sure her shoes are polished as she gets ready.

Danny was now a Sargent wanting to still work cases but at least have a more different position. He was doing paperwork and looks in his hat of his picture of his one minute old daughter, he never got to see her grow up. He sighs sadly wiping his tears.

She’d be twenty two today. While her brothers are still in their teens.

It made Danny sad, but right now he has Linda, Sam and his boys. Right now his brothers are as busy as Erin is with cases as a prosecutor. Right now, their mom lost papa McMurphy, then dad. He keeps their father Garrett close because of the loss.

They have Pops, and their family stays strong together that help each other.

Jamie knocks, “May I come in Danny please?”

Danny says, “It’s my Office, so no go away.”

He jokes as Jamie sits, “I have a new rookie to train, kid is from San Antonio, Texas.”

Danny says, “She seems like a good one, did cadets in college. Bachelor in Anthropology, Criminology, English, Anatomy. Busy kid.”

Jamie nods, “How did you know she is she?”

Jamie realizes, “Her file, right, I’m nervous Danny.”

Danny assures, “You’ll teach her, for now just be ready to teach her. And give her the ten code.”

Jamie sighs, “Sure, it’s starting in one hour.”

Danny says, “You’ll be great, for now get Joe to bring his paperwork, it doesn’t grow legs and walk itself to me.”

Joe sighs, “I’m coming, you two.”

He gives paperwork to Danny, “I’m sorry but I’m a bit busy with one accomplishment.”

Jamie thinks, “Best position for sex?”

Joe hits him with his file, “My sex life is my business Oprah.”

Jamie laughs, “I’m sorry it’s just I want to be able to handle training a rookie.”

Joe says, “What’s the rookie’s name?”

Jamie reads, “Daphne Lincoln.”

Joe looks, “Okay, well be nice and no more poking at my sex life, you don’t see me talk about your pole-.”

Jamie clamps him, “I promise now enough of that.”

Joe nods as he goes and continues with his investigation. When Daphne ready, hair in a bun, shoes polished as she goes to Jamie’s desk. Danny sees and walks over.

He introduces himself, “I’m Sargent Danny Reagan, my brother Sargent Jamie Reagan will be your training officer.”

Daphne introduces, “Officer Daphne Lincoln, nice to meet you Sargent.”

He shakes her hand, “Welcome to the New York Precinct 1-2. It’s going to fun here and have you been taught the ten code?”

Daphne nods.

Jamie comes over, “I’m your Training Officer, and ready to teach you, are you ready to work.”

Daphne nods as they leave to do tour. Jamie let Daphne inspect the cruiser and then go on tour. She drives as she looks around the area of their beat. Jamie explains how beat starts and her ticket book. She helps be able to find nine cars to fifteen cars to give tickets to.

Jamie was impressed as he makes sure to inspect each ticket she gets.

He watches as they continue to give tickets.

Jamie says, “Good work, these tickets are awesome.”

She nods as she does the tickets.

Jamie says, “So how’s the big apple treating you?”

Daphne says, “It’s perfect that I’m in the Bronx.”

Jamie stunned, “That shit end of New York. Come on.”

Daphne says, “No I don’t have much Sargent.”

Jamie says, “Look I know we have titles but for now Jamie is fine.”

Daphne nods, “Okay, but if we’re with first names, Daphne is fine sir.”

Jamie says, “Daphne, what’s your lunch? You know what, how about pizza on me for a welcome on the first day of work here.”

Daphne nods as Jamie takes her on their lunch break at the best pizza place to eat. Jamie got a veggie without olives and explains he’s allergic to olives. Daphne made a note as she eats a chicken alfredo pizza. They enjoy their two slices of pizza. And continue on giving tickets.

It became fun as Jamie enjoyed training Daphne to be able to be a great beat cop. They even helped a few people that are still adjusting to visiting New York.

Tourist.

It was amazing as the amount of tickets he watches as she gives until it was time to go in and do paperwork. While doing paperwork, Jamie sits and is excited to keep working with Daphne to continue her training. He sees her finishes her paperwork and turns her paperwork into him.

He finishes his and gives to Danny.

Daphne signs out as she changes into her regular clothes as she puts her uniform into the locker after ironing it and polishing it. She puts her uniform away as she brusher her hair and gets her lunch bag and goes home. She puts her lunch away to save for the next day.

She goes to her motorcycle and drives it home to the Bronx and parks it in the parking lot of her apartment and goes upstairs and sighs, she does indeed have a tiny apartment. She sits as she decided to make her dinner, a simple chicken salad to last for a few days.

She eats her dinner as she watches an episode of The Big Bang Theory on her iPop. She may use a flip phone but it’s nice to be able to watch an episode while eating. Daphne even changed to the news as the news mention about New York and the Commissioner, Commissioner Reagan. She remembers him at her graduation giving a speech to the cadets including her when she graduated there.

She brushes her teeth and gets ready as she sleeps on her air mattress and goes to bed.

She sleeps.

Danny was sleeping between Linda and Sam. Jack and Sean are sleeping as well in their beds. He hopes that his daughter is able to have a great life.

-Part 2-

Daphne wakes up to her alarm and goes to get ready for work, when she looks to see it’s four.

Daphne rubs her eyes as she gets in the shower and gets ready for work. She dresses as she goes to have a toast with butter and egg. She eats as she gets ready and brushes her hair.

Daphne dries her hair and then goes to get her lunch pack, checking her chicken sandwich is good and chips and water are ready. She goes to her motorcycle at five thirty and drives to work. Daphne goes to the locker room and irons her uniform and polishes her shoes as she gets ready for work.

She sits and sighs as she looks to see that she has one hour before work starts. Daphne was finishing her shoe polishing, when Joe Reagan comes in.

He says, “Hi I’m Joe Reagan.”

Daphne says ,”Daphne Lincoln.”

He shakes her hand as he says, “I notice the motorcycle. It was a cool ride.”

Daphne nods, “I plan on getting a different vehicle a little for any long distant travel, but for now my motorcycle is best for travel.”

Joe nods, “Well see you at rollcall.”

Daphne nods as she makes her hair into a braided bun as she dresses up and goes inside for roll call. Jamie sits as he sees Daphne is sitting alone and joins her.

He says, “Hi Daphne.”

She says, “Hi Sargent.”

Jamie asks, “Excited for the second day of patrol.”

Daphne nods as they do roll call and talk for a bit. Daphne went with Jamie as they go to do more patrol that day. Daphne signs in as she gets ready to inspect the car. She sits as Jamie drives and they travel and give tickets to people who deserve tickets and did three traffic tickets.

One person however didn’t like the ticket and nicked her neck as Jamie arrest the guy and has Vinny take the guy in as medics take Daphne to the hospital and Jamie follows behind. He sits as Linda examines her neck with Doctor Cullen helping her.

Doctor Cullen, “It’s a graze for now she only needs stitches.”

Linda nods as she does it.

Daphne nods a little and winces as she gives something to numb the area and stitches it.

Daphne asks, “Is there a way to locate my birth mom?”

Linda while stitching, “Yes, I just need to swab your mouth and send the DNA in. Adopted?”

Daphne nods, “I’ve always wanted to find my birth mom and look for her or him. I just didn’t know where besides this idea.”

Linda puts gauze over the injury and “Here are new ones, change it every day and I’ll have the stitches removed in three days. Would you like me to show you?”

Daphne says, “It’s okay Nurse Reagan, I can do it. And thank you.”

Linda smiles, “No problem kiddo. For now open your mouth.”

Daphne opens her mouth as Linda swabs her mouth as she turns Daphne’s DNA in. Jamie drives her to the precinct and explains that she needs to do paperwork and mention her injury. Daphne nods as she does her paperwork including to explain that she got injured during a pull over.

She finishes and gives the paperwork to her Sargent.

Danny nods not noticing her neck as she returns to her desk as she finishes her paperwork.

She goes into her motorcycle and heads home since her tour is finished. Daphne made sure to change and put her uniform away after ironing and polishing the shoes. She goes to see that her lunch was unfinished as she goes to get ready for to go home.

After going home, she decided to eat her lunch box. She sits and watches the next episode and starts to eat her dinner. While the DNA makes a ping to a cold case. The case of the kidnapping of Elizabeth Reagan.

Mike Logan looks at the this and looks at the cold case files and sees what it matches. He sighs and sees it’s late and that Danny Reagan is probably sleeping by now. He decided to bring it the next morning so Danny can be able to see who is his daughter is.

-Part 3-

Mike Logan comes in the next morning just as Daphne goes on tour with her Sargent. As they go to see that it’s time to give tickets and check to see if anyone is trying to steal stuff. Jamie tells Daphne about when he was in law school and what changed from there.

Daphne mentions about how her mom’s life changed a bit when dad left until he returned.

The two continue to talk as they continue the tour.

Mike Logan knocks on the door.

Danny looks up, “Logan come on in.”

Logan comes in with a file as he sits. Danny was curious what Logan has. He’s hoping that it doesn’t have to do with one of the Officers being a total ass wipe or screwing up at work. Logan then decided to say now since Danny has never seen his daughter for twenty two years.

Logan explains, “I have the DNA results for blood for a cold case and it’s to help give closure.”

Danny says, “What case?”

Logan lets Danny read, “The kidnapping of Elizabeth Reagan.”

Danny looks, “Officer Daphne Lincoln is Elizabeth, my baby girl.”

He is stunned.

Danny sighs, “I need to see her and talk to her.”

He looks at Daphne’s photo and sighs, he should have seen it. She is the spitting image of her mother from the widow’s peak to the eyes. He sighs, her hair went from blond to his hair color with reddish brown highlights. He sighs and decided to be front forth about the truth.

Danny decided to wait since Daphne is on tour with her Sargent who is her Uncle. He’s hoping to be able to tell his daughter and then decided he was going to tell her.

Mike couldn’t believe that they are able to finally see Elizabeth after so many years later. He waits as Daphne enters the precinct and sits as she does her paperwork.

Danny curious asks ,”How did her DNA get turned in?”

Mike Logan, “According to this Linda Reagan turned it in when Daphne requested her DNA to be turned in when she was getting treated for a neck injury.”

Danny realizes, “She was injured.”

He looks at her recent paperwork and sees that she mentioned her neck injury in her paperwork. Danny sees her paperwork is professionally done and it looks like she did a fantastic job. Danny then waits as Daphne turns in her paperwork.

Danny has her sit at her desk.

He takes a deep breath, “Officer, you’re DNA helped solved a cold case that has been cold for years. Thank you.”

Daphne says, “That’s cool, what cold case?”

Danny says, “The kidnapping of my daughter Elizabeth Reagan.”

Daphne gulps, “Saw what?”

Danny nods, “My daughter who was kidnapped from her crib.”

Daphne felt uneasy as she moves back, she’s the missing kid. Her mom is her Sargent. She nods as she goes quickly to the locker room, changes and then goes since her tour is done. Danny sits and sighs, wiping his eyes.

Jamie sits and comforts his brother, “Give her time, she’s still adjusting to learning her about her mom.”

Danny sighs, “Okay, she probably needs time to adjust. I’m going home anyway. Work is done.”

Jamie nods as he hugs his older brother and goes back to see that it’s getting time to go home. He goes home and makes dinner for Vinny and Eddie. He sits excited as they sit and enjoy dinner. Daphne sit and sighs, her mom is there and she ran. Upset with herself she yawns as she eats leftovers and goes to bed tired.

She hopes her mom will talk to her in the morning.

Meanwhile Joe goes over to see Lydia Gonzales, she had information he needed for the Blue Templar. It was getting odd that suspicious activities coming from them. It made Joe go to investigate, right now Denise is doing under cover work and a drug bust.

Lydia comes over and the two are at the docks and talk.

Lydia then steps in front as the shots came out and hits Lydia in the back. Joe fires back, yelling for an ambulance and back up as he tries to stop the bleeding to Lydia. But unfortunately by the time the ambulance came with the medics, she had already passed.

Joe was in a shocked blanket sobbing in his palms. Danny was brought in to comfort his brother who nearly got shot. He comforts him as Jamie comes in. All officers were brought in, even Daphne who was sleeping, was called in. She arrives and avoids Danny.

Danny was busy comforting his brother Joe.

Joe didn’t care about dignity and sniffles, “I want mommy please.”

Danny nods as Sargent Gormley goes over to the building 1PP. He runs up the stairs to get to Frank, who is finishing his paperwork and sighs. The curses of being Commissioner is the amount of paperwork crap he has to deal with. He was working when Baker gets water for Gormley who sits and pants.

Frank says, “Sargent is there a problem.”

Gormley nods, “Shooting…in the docks… Officer Gonzales is dead, and Officer Joe Reagan is asking for you. According to Danny he said, ‘I want my mommy please.’”

He drinks the water Baker gives.  
Frank packs his things and immediately goes to his elevator and keeps hitting the button as Baker and Gormley go with until Frank gets in the car and his driver takes him to the crime scene. His detail stays as he goes to see his son sniffling and hugs him.

Joe sobs in his mom’s arms as Frank comforts his son.

Wanting distraction, Daphne sighs as she reenacts the scene in her head and calculates where she was standing and where the bullets came from. She goes to the building with her Uncle Sargent Jamie following. He’s going to protect his niece and not lose another officer tonight. She gets the stairs rail down as she climbs to the roof and uses a flashlight to see that there is a shell casing and takes a smell.

Making a note of the scent, she also sees where Lydia would have been standing near her Uncle Joe.

Which means a snipper was here to commit the crime and this was an ambushed planned and most likely her Uncle Joe was the target too.

Jamie asks, “What have you found?”

Daphne says, “The bullet shell casing indicates that the person shot here which means they would have known about the meeting. Which means this was an ambush to this meeting.”

Jamie looks, “Good work, this does widen the case and means both were targets. You could be on your way to being a detective like your mom.”

Daphne nods slightly as Jamie assures, “He’s giving you space to help let his sink in.”

Daphne nods as Danny comes in, “You both okay?”

Jamie explains what Daphne found and he sits to talk to her.

She sits as he says, “I know this is a surprise that I’m your mom. But I am. And I know I haven’t been in your life long enough, I’d still like to if there is time.”

Daphne nods as she hugs her mom, “We have time.”

He smiles and kisses her forehead as she goes with her Uncle Jamie back to the precinct.

One of the officers there tell Sonny Malevsky about this. Sam sighs and decided to deal with this. She is just like her Uncle, can’t take the damn hint. He waits as the officer mentions about a motorcycle being used by the officer. This gives Sam an idea on what he has in mind.

-Part 4-

The next day Daphne was coming in despite having not much sleep and it being her day off, she still came in about information about what’s going on.

But also she had tour that day.

She was changing into her uniform and getting ready making sure to remain a professional.

While there, she does go with her Uncle Jamie on tour. She makes sure she has a drink to keep with her while trying to stay awake. She couldn’t get the sight of her Uncle Joe crying from her memory as they did tickets and even two pull overs that got them tickets.

Jamie assures, “Don’t worry he’s a survivor and has us.”

Daphne nods, “But Lydia’s husband and daughter?”

Jamie says, “Joe and Danny are probably telling Denise about the death of her sister.”

Daphne nods as they continue to do tour. Back at the precinct Joe and Danny are waiting as Denise is coming into the precinct. Danny had called Vice to have her come over to the precinct. She comes in and sees the two Reagan brothers.

Denise sits, “I just busted a few people in a drug ring and it was fantastic.”

She continues, “But I was told you needed to see me.”

Danny says, “Yes, this isn’t an easy thing to say but-.”

Denise says, “Where is my sister? Lydia?”

Joe sighs sad, “Lydia I’m sorry she’s gone.”

Denise sobs, “No….Not my sister why?!”

Joe rubs his eyes as Danny comforts her and explains why, she says, she’s going to comfort her niece and in law. But also to be kept in the loop. Danny agrees to keep her in the loop as she goes to paperwork. While that, Daphne and Jamie returns.

He sits as they get started on paperwork.

Daphne finished and signed out, leaving to ride her bike home after changing.

She drives out of the lot, as the officer texts Sam where she is going. Joe was sitting and then while staring at the wall, sighs.

He says, “Guys maybe I should fake my death. Go undercover.”

Danny says, “Sure and then at your fake funeral mom will probably be sedated before the funeral even begins.”

Jamie adds, “That and my dad will probably have a heart attack before giving the eulogy.”

Joe sighs sad, while he wants to protect his family. But his mom nearly had a heart attack that night when he learned that he nearly lost his son. He sighs and sits as he decided to finish his paperwork.

Daphne was driving back to her apartment, when she notices something was wrong.

The brakes weren’t working, so she was forced to swerve and maneuver through the traffic. As she got near an alley, she uses her strength to stop the bike and walks it to the sidewalk and stand it. She then examines and sighs, the brake line is cut.

Sonny Malevsky pretends to be walking by and sneaks her piece into his pocket.

Then says, “Hope you don’t end up like Lydia Gonzales.”

Then leaves as Daphne nods and walks her bike to the nearest mechanic and has the mechanic look at it.

He comments, “Damn girl, this was definitely cut. You piss off a gang banger.”

Daphne shakes her head.

He continues, “Good god girl this brake has been cut on purpose.”

Daphne sighs as she touches herself and realizes, her pistol is gone.

Daphne gets her phone to call her Sargent as the mechanic continues to talk about her bike.

She adds, “I see that.”

She ignores his comments about a knife and the mafia as he starts fixing her bike.

Daphne says, “I’m a beat not even Vice.”

He continues on about how people hate the cops and sometimes want them dead.

She holds her phone and as she checks where her bike was parked and didn’t see her pistol. She waits as she returns and sits as Jamie picks up the phone.

Jamie says, “Sargent Reagan here.”

Daphne says, “Sir my bike brake line is cut and my pistol is gone as well.”

Jamie realizes, “Wait, what? Holy…come in now.”

She sighs as she hangs up the phone and goes back to the precinct at her speed. Jamie sits worried not only because she’s his officer but also his niece as well. He waits as she enters the building and comes in sitting at the chair near his desk.

She explains, “Mechanic said my brake line was cut with a knife. Why attack my motorcycle?!”

She takes a piece of blank paper and a pen and starts drawing. Jamie sits as he wonders who would sabotage her motorcycle. Her bike is parked in the station and it still doesn’t explain who would do it.

She finishes, “Who is this?”

Jamie looks, “That’s Sonny Malevsky. But he’s a detective in Manhattan North downtown, why?”

Daphne realizes, “He told me ‘Hope you don’t end up like Lydia.’”

Jamie’s eyes widen.

She adds, “My pistol is gone.”

Jamie says, “We have to report your pistol missing. ASAP because it might ring up in a shooting and get you in trouble.”

Daphne goes banging on her mom’s door hearing that.

Hearing that Danny says, “Come in?”

Jamie says, “We have a problem and honey it’s to the IAB Daphne.”

Daphne sighs, “Fine I’ll bang on their door.”

Danny is concerned, “What is going on? Is there a problem?”

Daphne sighs, “My motorcycle’s brake line was cut and my pistol is gone.”

Danny realizes, “Oh geez, that means, well for now you’re a house mouse and staying here with Joe.”

Daphne sighs, now she’s stuck here.

Daphne sits, “Why?”

Danny explains, “Whoever did it, will probably try again. They are going to try again when they realize you didn’t die in that motorcycle incident.”

He adds, “They might also do a snipper attack.”

Jamie says, “Also Danny Sonny Malevsky approached her.”

Danny sighs, “Malevsky, why?”

She sighs, “He told me ‘Hope you don’t end up like Lydia’.”

She finishes and goes to her desk and answers a phone call.

The mechanic is explaining that her motorcycle is repaired and ready for pick up. She goes an tells an officer that she is going to pick up her motorcycle.

Joe sighs, “Why go after her? Why Daphne?”

Jamie realizes, “She was the one that found the shell casing and pointed that where the shooter was and that this is an ambush.”

Danny adds, “Making her a target because of that and she’s your niece.”

Joe nods, “Wait, my niece? My niece is being targeted?! Those. I’ll. I’ll be damned she’s back.”

Danny nods as he calls his mom, “Mom we have a serious problem of shit mom.”

Joe adds, “Family meeting Danny.”

Frank heard, “Okay I’ll meet you three at the house.”

Danny nods and hangs up, “Wait lets’ go and where’s Daphne? Where is she?”

Officer said, “Said the mechanic fixed her bike and went to get it.”

Danny ,”Right, she mentioned okay let’s go.”

Daphne says, “I’m here for my bike.”

Mechanic rolls her motorcycle to her and gives the bill. She sighs and pays for it.

She rides her motorcycle and goes back to the precinct.

Jamie says, “We are going to the family house meet us there.”

Daphne nods, “Where is that?”

She is given coordinates.

Danny says and smirks, “Figure it out.” 

Daphne gives a grim look, “Yeah more ways to make this a perfect day.”

She leaves pissed.

Jamie sighs, “Danny did you report her missing pistol?”

Danny nods, “Yes and they were upset but are going to look into it.”

Jamie says, “She didn’t lose her pistol on purpose Danny. Now let’s go to the Family Meeting. Dofus.”

He drives home. Danny realizes he made a dick move and sighs, yep he’s proving to be a great mom to his daughter. If she doesn’t key his car or push it in the river.

Danny sighs, “True.”

He sat as he drove home.

Jamie looks to see that Daphne parks and gets out of her motorcycle and removes her helmet and knocks. Danny parked a block away and decided to walk the rest of the ways to the house. It helped to ease tension as he walks to the house.

Daphne waits, “Is this place area 51?”

Jamie says, “Nope it’s a regular family home. However if you try to break in and steal shit here beware Pops will be angry with his rifle.”

Daphne thinks, “Just like my grandma and his shotgun and the dogs.”

Jamie unlocks the door and get in as she sits nervous and scared.

Henry smiles, “Welcome Miss? What brings you to the Reagan house, hungry or thirsty. I have coffee and cookies.”

Daphne says, “I will have water. I’m here waiting for Commissioner Reagan. I’m Daphne, Daphne Lincoln.”

Henry shakes her head, as he gives water and puts cookies on the plate.

He looks at her closely, she certainly has Danny’s feature’s from the eyes and hair. Almost like the feminine version of his oldest grandson Danny.

He says, “You certainly look like my grandson Danny, the female version in a way.”

Danny says, “Thank you.”

She sips water as Danny enters.

Danny enters and sits, “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.”

Daphne says, “It’s okay the coordinates got me here.”

She says, “My bike is fixed and I want to shove the bill in the person’s face.”

Daphne asks, “And you are sir?”

Jamie eats cookie, “Pops I see you meet Daphne my niece.”

He sits next other and gives her a cookie. As she eats and looks around. This place feels safe and comforting, probably where her mom grew up. And where she grew when she was inside her mom.

Henry says, “I’m Henry Reagan, mother to Frank Reagan. Grand mom to Erin, Danny, Joe and Danny’s older Andrew and Jamie.”

Daphne says, “Cool.”

Henry adds, “With three wonderful great grandchildren. Nikki, Jack and Sean. “

Jamie says, “Don’t be modest. Pops this is Daphne Lincoln, my niece.”

He is stunned, “Wait… your niece?”

Then thinks, “Adopted? But who? Joe?”

He continues, “Joe you’re adopting this charming young lady?”

Joe shakes his head no.

Daphne says, “No I’m not adopted to Uncle Joe. I’m Daphne and my mom is Danny Reagan.”

Jamie explains, “Daphne Elizabeth Alice.”

Daphne says, “Read my file?”

She goes outside to the back yard and waits taking in air as she looks to see that it’s getting close to dark time. Henry looks at the file and sees that Daphne is indeed Elizabeth Reagan. Henry goes to see that Daphne is sitting as she watches the world around her.

Henry hugs her, “Welcome Elizabeth Reagan home.”

He remembers how much his grandson was hurting from the kidnapping of his daughter.

Then sits, “Welcome home Elizabeth.”

She smiles as he says, “I’ve missing you so much. I never got to hold you, your grandma never got to. Danny never got the chance to give a first feeding to you baby girl.”

She nods as he holds her.

She never got to register her family’s scent as Frank comes in.

Frank enters the house, “Pops.”

Henry says, “Yes son?”

Frank says, “Family meeting oh Officer Lincoln?”

Daphne salutes, “Commissioner.”

Jamie asks, “Did you have any nicknames? Can I give one?”

Daphne says, “Rookie, and after my Aunt Betty, Bettie. But Daphne or Bettie was the winner.”

Henry sigh sad, Betty was his late wife.

Daphne sees, “I’m sorry it was something my Aunt Betty gave me but prefers Bettie.”

Jamie thinks, “Bettie. I like it. Hi Bettie.”

Henry thinks, “I like Daphne. It was my late wife, can we keep it to Daphne.” 

Daphne nods and smiles as she sits and Frank seems confused as he sits and then wonders what is going on as Danny then decided to say something and gives his mom the file. Proving that Daphne is his missing daughter. Frank hugs his granddaughter that he never got to hold or see grow up.

Daphne says, “We have something important to tell you…Grandma.”

Frank nods, “What is it? I know from what Danny said it’s shit happening at the station.”

Joe sighs, “Mom I’m a house mouse.”

Daphne says, “Me too Uncle Joe.”

Joe groans, “Danny you dare house mouse my niece?!”

Danny sighs, “What should we call next? House rats?”

Danny continues by explaining what happened. He realizes that Daphne is being targeted by the Blue Templar too. That and if Daphne might have helped uncover that what happened is going to happen again. Which is why they are going to keep both Joe and Daphne house mouse for now.

Frank listens as Joe says, “I…I was investigating the Blue Templar. Lydia told me she had information and we meet there to talk. I’m sorry mom but I wanted to prove that I could do this. But…”

Frank says, “Son why not come to me or your brothers? We could have been able to help you Joe.”

Joe sighs, “Mom with the information that I found. No. IAB I didn’t know who to trust. And I see it was too much for me to handle given that I nearly lost my life. And niece nearly got killed in an accident that was made to happen.”

Daphne says, “Who are the Blue Templar? Why are they doing this?”

They are discussing about this when the two and two go from different directions.

One says, “We’re going in the Front way, you guys?”

Guy replies, “Copy that, we have the fire escape and I got a new piece to use.”

Henry then explains, “After the Serpico and Knapp Commission. With the static and what came with it. We decided to put together the Blue Templar. As a means to police the police….There was a world of hurt within the ranks. A few bad apples that managed to brought such disgrace to the whole department. It was a in a way a band of brothers that kept a sharp eye on the inside.”

Danny and Jamie see it was for a good cause.

Daphne sees that it was a good cause that was tarnished.

Joe is curious what happen.

Henry continues, “Well it served a good purpose for a while. We had a man from I.A. a good man who appreciated what we were trying to do to control this. This helped avoid potential disasters from the rank. But after a while the core group retired and the Templar became…guys talking about the bad old days.”

Frank admits to his kids and granddaughter, “I was never much of a joiner.”

Danny says, “When I was tapped there was new blood in the Templar. Thought we could do something good with it. Dissolved into a bunch of blowhards sitting around strip clubs where girls knew every cop’s name. And the bill never shows up for the drinks. I got out quick because I had Jack and Sean to think of. Plus Linda would have kicked my ass, and now my daughter to think of as well.”

Daphne couldn’t picture Nurse Reagan kicking her mom’s ass.

Danny says, “Believe me kiddo your dad is tough but also as protective as me.”

Edythe nods as Danny holds his daughter close as Jamie holds her too. The two guys were there as two more leave. They are face to face with two men.

“Police don’t move.”

They put their hands up to surrender. But get killed as they go in the with two more men that are there. The guys who were there were shot and killed. It seemed like they weren’t interested in helping to stop the drug deal, but instead take the drugs and the money.

“Come on, come on. Come on, come on.”

The four take the bags of money and leave without thinking. They were in and out of there. They hen take the money and decide what to do with it.

Frank continues, “When I started as Commissioner. I conducted a thorough review of all the department’s fraternal organizations with I.A. including the Blue Templar. I never saw anything that was concerning much less an alarm…I guess I just saw what I supposed to see.”

Danny asks Joe, “Who was your FBI contact?”

Joe says, “A female agent Anderson. I was working with them.”

Jamie adds, “I was helping a little, but not as much what would be imply but I didn’t know it was for the Blue Templar.”

Frank asks Jamie and Joe, “Anybody else boys?”

Jamie says, “Lieutenant Bello interviewed me from I.A. when I went to Chinatown with Dean to see Anderson. She came forward and backed up my story.”

Frank rubs his eyes, “So you lied to I.A.”

Joe says, “Mom neither of us didn’t know who knew what.”

Frank turns to Joe and Jamie, “You should have come to me. Both of you.”

Joe sighs, as he sees that what he did nearly cost the life of himself and niece. That and his little brother. They were all in a train of thought when Danny’s phone goes off causing them to jump. Danny answers, as Joe and Daphne wanted to be able to do something.

Danny says, “Sorry kiddos. No. You go ahead. I’ll meet you there.”

Joe says, “What’s up?”

Danny continues, “There’s been a shooting. I have to go.”

He kisses his daughter’s forehead and sighs as he hugs his daughter.

Frank tells Danny, “If it’s related to the Blue Templar. Call me Danny. Joe you’re staying here. I don’t need a heart attack tonight son.”

Joe sighs and sits. But realizes that his mom is right. He nearly lost his life and his niece as well. Danny is headed to the crime scene and sees that people are processing the crime scene. Danny was getting out and thinking of his kids. Jack was born at the precinct while he was beat cop. Later on Sean was born early a few weeks through a c-section. He was in two days of labor before the doctor insisted to do a c-section.

Danny asks his partner, “What have we got?”

She turns, “Hey, we have four dead, two in the room. Two in there, it looks like they were packing and didn’t get a chance to shoot anyone with guns. -Looks at her notes- We have two eye-witnesses hearing commotion then a lot of gun fire in such a short amount of time.”

Danny asks using his flashlight to look in, “Do we have any witnesses and shell casings, Jackie?”

She looks, “Yep, two of them heard them as in more than one-person yell ‘Police. Don’t move.’”

Danny nods and sighs, “Right, they say ‘Police. Don’t move.’ And nobody stops to take a peek, right?”

Jackie nods, “Right, well in a building like this. When they hear ‘Police. Don’t Move.’”

Danny nods, “Yep, no one looks, even the cockroaches run the other way in something like this.”

He goes to the window where a CSU is checking on the stairwell, when with his flashlight. Danny checks as it looks like something is wedged at the stair rail where the person would use to reach.

A glove.

He asks the CSU guy, “Hey, is that a glove wedged in there?”

CSU guy examines, “Yep, Detective Reagan that is a glove.”

Danny sighs, “Is that Kevlar?”

CSU examines, “Yep, looks like it Detective.”

Danny goes back from the window, “Yeah, or maybe dirty cops. We had an incident Brooklyn South last weekend. Could be a pattern. Let’s canvass the building. That and what nearly happen to my daughter and brother.”

Jackie comments as she writes down, “Okay. Excited to see your daughter Reagan, she is certainly her mother’s daughter.”

Danny dials and says, “I am, I’m a bit nervous but I’m thankful I get to see my little spider crawler. Hi mom…I think we stumbled upon something here.”

Danny finishes talking to his mom and starts to canvass with his partner. It seems like his kid brothers might have indeed have something connected. Which means this is another strike from the Blue Templar and this was an illegal drug bust.

Jackie calls out, “Come on Reagan.”

Danny sighs and follow her. Daphne tired decided to go home since she needs to rest, so she gets on her motorcycle. She travels home to her apartment and was thinking of having a late dinner.

-Part 5-

She ended up falling asleep after changing and was sleeping until five.

She wakes up and sighs as she rubs her eyes wondering what is she to do now. She gets ready and has breakfast of toast with peanut butter and banana slices. Then goes to get onto her motorcycle after packing her lunch and driving to work.

She sighs as she rubs her eyes and looks to see she’s near an hour early. She rubs her eyes and looks to see that it’s near time to be a house mouse. But according to Jamie he’ll keep her company when he gets back from work. Joe was currently sitting at his desk doing his paperwork to catch up on it.

Commissioner Reagan goes in the office and sees the head of the DEA is there waiting for him. According to Baker, he’s waiting to hear an explanation of last night’s shooting. Danny had called, believing the Blue Templar had something to do with this.

DEA Agent Don explains, “The shooting from last night, one of the dead from the ambush was a confidential DEA informant. He was in business with some of your detectives.”

Frank was running his index finger over his mouth, taking this in. But thinking about what his boys said last night. Joe and Jamie mention about who to trust and who not to trusts.

Frank replies, “Do you have any proof of this?”

DEA Agent Don replies, “Copies of the wire recordings are being made with as we speak. We have a voice but no name to go with it.”

Frank is confused, “Just one?”

DEA Agent Don explains, “Just one tape.”

Frank thinks, “Cleary this isn’t a one-man show. How much money are we talking about?”

He calculates and says, “Given the chatter leading up to this Commissioner Reagan. The estimate is a haul of twelve million dollars cash. Another twelve million in pure heroin.”

Frank thinks, “That’s a hell of a pension. What’s the DEA ‘s stand?”

DEA Agent Don continues, “We got almost two years of operation staked into this. We’d rather not come out of the shadows for some rouge cops. We’re pulling all our guys out. Safety nets been cleared for your department to move ahead.”

Frank nods, “I appreciate that Don.”

DEA Agent Don says, “I’m sorry Commissioner. I realize this is the worst kind of news someone in your position can get.”

Frank sighs, “No, but it’s a close second one Don.”

Garrett comes in as Frank wipes his tears. He was looking at a picture of his son from graduating the Police Academy. He looks at a picture of Daphne and sighs. This made him happy and sad. Sad that he nearly lost his son and granddaughter. He sighs as he looks at the picture of when Danny was pregnant with Daphne. Danny was sitting at a tree, cradling his baby belly as he relaxes and is trying to calm his baby down since the baby loved kicking his left side for attention.

Danny was raped in high school by priest that was supposed to be a man of god and help others. But instead he takes advantage of his son being in the confession box. Then raped his son and tried to keep the case quiet. But another priest helped with the case. The Defense Lawyer tried to distract the Jury with his son’s drawing.

It was surprising of his son to draw his own groin, but he’s not going to ground him for a drawing. After everything he went through it would seem petty and downright pathetic to ground his son.

While working on paperwork, Jackie’s wife Maria comes in.

She says, “Officer Lincoln, please come with me.”

Danny hearing this goes with his daughter returning after hearing the bullets matched to a gun. He sits as Daphne sits worried about what is going on.

Maria says, “I’m afraid the bullets match Daphne’s service piece.”

Daphne nearly broke a piece of the table, “What?!”

Danny says outraged, “How is that possible? F*** CRAP….CRAP! THOSE ASSHOLES! THOSE SONS OF-.”

Daphne calms her mom down as she asks, “So what’s going to happen to me?”

Maria says sadly, “An investigation will be pending. That and I need your gun and badge. You’re on Modified Assign Duty. The rubber gun squad.”

Daphne sighs sad as she gives her gun and badge to Maria who goes as Danny sad holds his daughter to comfort him. Now his daughter’s job is on the line. The Blue Templar is trying to take his daughter’s job and destroy her life and career.

Danny kisses her cheek, “Mommy’s going to find a way to handle this sweetie. For now just do paperwork. If that’s finished just some reading sweetie. Okay my little crawler?”

Daphne nods as she sits and sighs. Her job is on the line and she waits as Joe sits with her and stays as Danny decided to go home and explain what’s going on so far. Minus taking Sonny Malevsky and strangle him and skin him for he did to his daughter.

Danny sighs as he’s let in. Frank hugs his son, he heard what happen to his granddaughter. He couldn’t believe it that the Blue Templar is trying to destroy what his granddaughter’s career and job.

Danny sighs, “Mom my daughter had to turn in her gun and badge. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Frank nods, “I know son, but for now let’s get the evidence to clear her.”

Danny nods as he explains, “If you are wearing gloves, you want to be able to get your gun quick so you do this to get your gun quick. But if you want to anything else. Your arm drops so your glove drops wherever it drops to.”

Frank nods as his son explains.

Frank theorizes, “Yeah, so they come through the window.”

Danny nods, “I know that for something like, there had to be at least four, if they had to carry that much weight out.”

Erin comes in, and sits. Joe and Daphne are not here because they are house mice. But according to Danny, Daphne’s on Modified Assignment Duty because her gun matched the bullets at the crime scene. It means they have to have something to prove her niece’s innocence or her career is toasted. 

She gives everyone a cup of scotch.

Danny however took diet pepsi. He lost interest in drinking ever since he lost a friend because of drunk driving ever since he never turn back on drinking even a cup of red wine.

Frank accepts the cup, “So two to the door, two through the window?”

Danny sits, “Right mom.”

Henry turns to his son, “You talk to I.A.B.?”

Frank shakes his head as he sees his son bringing in his friend from the Marines. It was going to take all of them to help be able to help her so this will be an in house dealing.

Henry says, “Not even Bello? Why not son?”

Frank explains, “I trust Alex, but he won’t know if the Templar has eyes and ears over there. Jamie was there on a related incident not to mention Daphne is on M.A.D. because her gun was used in last night’s shooting incident. And I don’t want to set off the alarms.”

Henry and Erin both say, “What?”

Frank sighs, “According to Danny her service pistol was matched and Maria had to give Daphne’s replacement gun and badge to Sargent Gormley to hold onto.”

Erin sighs sad this was dragging her niece into this.

She says, “But you can’t handle this on your own mom.”

Frank shales his head, “I’m not going to. I have you -pointing to Erin- and I have Danny. Can we trust Detective Curatola and Baez on this son?”

Danny nods, “Mom both are solid and even Maria is keeping an eye on both Daphne and Joe at work.”

Frank says, “Jamie is going to go about his business like any other business. Joe is going to stay in house to do paperwork with Daphne. Danny please be professional, Daphne and Joe both need your help okay?”

Danny nods.

Erin says, “So we have five, seven and how many women and men in the NYPD? We’re looking out for a few out of thirty-five thousand maybe. Is there anyone else we can trusts?”

Frank nods, “Yeah and I will bring them in at the right time. But right now we don’t know how high up or how deeply this infection has spread, so for now. This operation stays in-house. In this house.”

Jamie is explaining to the tourist, “So yeah, it’s one block over and three blocks up. And make sure one of you guys orders a pastrami there.”

Guy smiles, “Danke schon.”

Jamie nods, “Alright, okay.”

Jamie hears a woman scream, “Help.”

Jamie turns to see an Provazolli Electric, and see it swerves as a woman is running down the street. Jamie goes into actions.

Woman yells, “Oh, my gosh.”

Jamie yells, “Hey, over here.”

Jamie was able to her move out of the way as a taxi is honking and goes to move her to the sidewalk. Jamie then helps her sit down. He waits for her to calm down as she is able to calm down a bit.

He says, “Are you okay?”

He continues to help her calm down, “It’s okay, you’re alright. You’re okay. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

She cries, “Oh my gosh.”

Jamie says, “It’s alright, what happen?”

She looks to the right, “I got away. They tried to kidnap me.”

Jamie hugs her to comfort her, “Okay, you’re okay. -Radioing- Alright, Central…”

He continues as he sits with her at the bench and the two relax. And then walks her to the precinct. Erin sighs as she waits for Danny’s buddy comes in with equipment.

Erin says, “Mom I thought we were keeping it in the family. Not bringing any more cops here mom.”

Frank wraps an arm around his second eldest child. And then after he explains something to her.

Frank says, “He’s not a cop. Cliff’s a former marine who served with Danny in Fallujah.”

Danny explains, “Cliff was the surveillance ears tracking Saddam Hussein in Baghdad. Believe me Saddam stopped to take a crap, Cliff could tell you what kind of kebab he had for lunch.”

Cliff explains, “Goat was a deep bass, poultry more a squeaky treble.”

Erin says, “Nice and that’s qualifications for what? The Poop in-.”

Frank sits Erin down, “Sit down and listen to the DEA tape.”

The tape starts, and the man says, “You already told me, you wanted in. What you didn’t tell me is what your bringing in.”

Cliff says, “What’s the game ticket? That’s the DEA mole, that should be Panamanian.”

Danny nods.

Cliff continues, “Or Costa Rican.”

Second man says, “What I am bringing in, is-. I can’t believe your asking me this. Kind of a guarantee you can’t get anywhere. Call it my friends and family plan.”

Frank says, “That’s our bad cop.”

Henry comes in as they continue to listen to the information from the tapes. As Frank gets phone call.

He answers, “Reagan.”

He sighs, “Well run the ballistic evidence through IBIS and see if the weapon was ever in our system.”

Cliff explains as Frank hangs up and sighs, “Second gun was used besides Daphne’s gun.”

Cliff explains, “To make the crossover, comparison, I need a sample of his voice. Where do you want to start?”

Danny answers, “Sonny Malevsky to start with.”

Erin answers, “That’s a big leap Danny.”

Danny says, “Come on we’re in the business of making leaps right now. Sonny Malevsky’s name is the one popping up over and over again. Not to mention he threaten my kid and told her ‘Hope you don’t up like Lydia’ and that was after her motorcycle near accident.”

Henry says, “Good enough for me.”

Erin counters, “I can’t buy a warrant with that.”

Danny counters that, “I’m not asking you to buy one. Are we wired to record calls from the house?”

Cliff nods, “Sure.”

Danny thinks, “Okay, Grandpa, what charity are you working for. For the kids, what is it?”

Henry thinks, “PSL Yankee Stadium Night, why?”

Danny explains, “Okay how about we have Grandpa make a call to Sonny Malevsky asking him to make a donation?”

Frank says, “Call the son of a bitch.”

Danny gets his phone and dials giving it to his Grandpa who takes the phone and listens.

Danny says, “It’s ringing.”

Henry nods.

Woman answers, “Manhattan North.”

Henry says, “Detective Malevsky please? Henry Reagan calling.”

Woman says, “Just a moment please.”

Malevsky answers, “Henry how are you?”

Henry answers, “I’m good, thank you Detective and you?”

Malevsky answers, “I’m good. Hanging in there you know.”

Henry continues, “Good, good, good. Listen I need you to take a Leadership role with the PSL Yankee Stadium Night. You know where we-.”

Malevsky interrupts, “Put me down for two grand.”

Henry is stunned, “Oh, oh that’s very generous of you. Thank you very much Detective.”

Malevsky says, “Sure thing.”

Henry hangs up, “Thank you. -He hangs up- We’ll there’s a couple of grand we’ll be kissing goodbye.”

The laptop is finishing taking the voice of Sonny Malevsky and compared, matching it, so Malevsky is one of the dirty cops.

Cliff says, “I’d say it’s a match to the voice in the DEA tape.”

Frank asks, “You are sure?”

Cliff nods, “I’m sure.”

Frank turns to Erin, “Well?”

Erin says, “I heard tickets and friends with family plans. This will buy us zip to nothing in court.”

Cliff says, “I have something, This might help.”

He plays it, “It looks like someone is making a call to the IAB.”

Sonny picks up and dials to them, “Yes?”

IAB man answers, “Look we got the girl off our tail. She’s good as a good as a dead mouse. Although her mom I might have trouble shaking off.”

IAB continues, “Is she dead? Buried to prove it?”

Demanding as they can hear in the tone.

Sonny continues, “Yep I did some scum hunting with her service piece.”

IAB man smiles, “Perfect I’ll deal with her losing her job.”

Sonny continues, “We’ll deal with this later, for now I have to go.”

IAB man comments, “Yep and I already have a surprise for her. Something to shut her up permanently.”

Sonny hangs up and keeps working. Danny’s blood was boiling and he was tempted to strangle Sonny’s sorry ass when he got a hold of him.

He says with gritted teeth, “I just got my baby girl back in my life and this sick ass wipe wants to take my baby girl forever?!”

Erin realizes, “They just announced a hit out on her.”

Danny nearly breaks his phone, “I say we take out this ass wipe before I strangle his sorry ass myself.”

Erin continues, “Try tracking him and following him. Also Daphne is to stay in the precinct we don’t know when this hit will occur for all we know it could be the minute she walks about the door. I’ll call Joe to have her stay with him.”

Danny sighs, “And I can’t because?”

Erin says dialing, “You look like you’re about to run back to the precinct and make Daphne stay at her desk for her eternity.”

Danny rubs his eyes, “Cut me some slack I don’t intend to see my little coffin crawler die after meeting her mommy for only four days. Where does she live?”

Erin says ,”According to Jamie, the Bronx.”

Danny says, “The shit end of New York?! No way in hell is my angel spider living in that crap hole. I’m going to help find her a new home in Manhattan if takes a year.”

Erin suggests, “Rafael and Sonny have a vacant apartment next door, she might live there.”

Danny nods, “Perfect, I’m going get a tracker on that piece of shit and then give my little angel spider a better home then shit town.”

He goes.

Erin says, “I never got to see her apartment but according to Jamie she said she didn’t have much.”

Henry shakes his head, “Nope I am going to spoil my great grandchild.”

Frank nods, “My granddaughter deserves a better home. Mary would turn over in her grave if she heard this.”

Mary’s ghost, “Or demand an explanation.”

Before she left. Erin nods in agreement, her niece deserves something nicer. Jamie was coming back to his desk and made sure to check on his niece and brother. Both are reading after doing a lot of paperwork and deserve the break. He was thankful it’s their lunch break as well. He sits and gives her a warm cup of coffee.

Jamie, “Here you go ma’am.”

She says, “Thank you.”

Jamie sits and sighs. Right now he has this to deal with. He just hopes his siblings were able to deal with the problem and get information to help them about it. Joe also mentioned to Jamie that Daphne’s gun was used, so for now she’s on M.A.D. which upsets Jamie. But right now he is a professional.

She says, “Thank you, Officer-?”

Jamie says, “Jamie Reagan, Jamie.”

She nods, “Okay and I’m glad you’re not trying to treat me like I’m eight.”

Jamie nods,” I wasn’t and I would never do that Ma’am.”

She continues, “Thank and please no, ‘you’ll talk to the nice detectives.’”

Jamie smiles, “I didn’t say nice. But is there anyone who would have motive to kidnap you?”

She shakes her head, “My father was CEO of Mainways Mortgage. When things went South like a couple of years ago, thousands of people got slammed, but he got to walk away with millions dollars scot free. Throw a rock in Greater Boston, and you’ll hit someone with a motive.”

Jamie writes it down, “That must be rough for you.”

She nods, “Which is why I went for a job interview in a museum in Abu Dhabi.”

Jamie thinks, “That’s pretty far to get a job.”

She says, “It’s far enough I hope.”

Jamie looks behind her, “Sit up straight. Here comes the detective on their broomstick.”

She laughs a little as Joe goes and the detectives go to talk to her. He decided to check on the two. According to Joe, the investigation is currently pending. So Daphne could either lose her job or not lose her job. It’s on limbo until the IAB is finished investigating them.

Danny does his part and make sure he doesn’t strangle Sonny Malevsky for wanting his daughter to lose her job and be killed because she helped with the Blue Templar case. He goes over to the blue car. Which is a new car, then goes to the rear window. He looks at it and slips something in it. 

He goes quickly as Sonny Malevsky goes to see Danny near his car, so he lets on the car alarm. Then Danny looks to see the alarm go off for a minor second and sees Sonny coming.

Malevsky says, “Reagan.”

Danny nods, “Sonny Malevsky.”

Sonny Malevsky asks, ‘What are you doing here?”

Danny shrugs, “This your car?”

Sonny nods, “Yep.”

Danny comments, “Got the hemi, huh?”

Sonny nods, “Got to get the hemi. Go big or go home.”

Danny nods, “That’s right.”

Sonny smirks, “Try not to drool on it Reagan.”

Danny figures, “Hard not to.”

While mentally thinking, ‘Especially since I want to strangle you for trying frame and hurt my daughter you rat b*******.’

Sonny continues looking at Danny, “So what are you doing up here? Figure you for the nosebleeds of north of Times Square. Damn how do you keep your figure? You have had what? Three kids. Why have kids at all when they ruin your body?”

Danny shrugs tempted to just shot him point blank, “I do my best. But yeah, I came to close a few cases with Sizowitz. So you love the car?”

Sonny says, wondering what’s Danny up to, “I do…You thinking about getting one.”

Danny shakes his head, “Uh, you know wife and husband with my two boys. Every check is spoken for. And a daughter to add to that.”

Sonny explains, “Reagan, Sizowitz is off today.”

Danny nods, “Yeah, he said he had some files on his desk he left. Drive safe.”

He thinks mentally, ‘And drop dead before I shoot you myself.’

Sonny taunts, “Go home and focus on your figure Reagan, probably lost it after two or maybe an army of them.”

Danny winces as he goes inside, he’s already given birth to one daughter and two boys. One of them was born at the precinct. The second one came with a c-section. While his eldest was born after a graduation and kidnapped by the Fake Nurse from hell. He sighs wondering if he should have had his grandpa with him when Daphne was born.

Jamie is changed and stops to see another cop walking and stops in front of him. Joe was going back to the house to help with the investigation and had Renzulli protecting him. Daphne was instructed to not leave unless it’s with her mom or one of them. He sits down and his Captain continues toward him.

Captain states, “Reagan interested in some overtime?”

Jamie says, “Yeah, sure if you need me Captain.”

Captain states, “You’ll be stationed outside of Ms. Peck’s hotel room tonight.”

Jamie says, “Really?”

He nods, “The incident occurred within the confines of our precinct, and until we have a better assessment of the ongoing threat. I offered her police escort as a courtesy. And stay in your street clothes Reagan. We are not broadcasting the situation.”

Jamie simply says after he left, “10-4.”

Jamie goes to the hotel room through the elevator to start his stationing, as he goes to the elevator. It’s not surprising for Jamie that he’s ask for overtime. He was the only one there. Jamie was looking at the picture of himself with Eddie and Vinny at their date. It made his mom so happy that his kids are happy.

He suspects when he gets married he and his mom are going to be the ones crying at the wedding.

Jamie gets off the elevator and goes to the room where Ms. Peck lets him inside her room. She goes the fridge and gets a water bottle. She gets one and decided to get one for Jamie.

She turns, “Water?”

Jamie shakes his head, “No, but can I take this chair. I’ve been on my feet all day and want to sit down in the hall.”

She nods.

He picks a chair, “Can I have this?”

She nods, “Go ahead.”

Jamie nods, “Alright thank you.”

Then as he starts to go, he hears a phone vibrating. It’s not his phone and he looks for the noise.

She runs towards him, “Umm, I don’t really feel like talking to anyone right now.”

She turns off her phone and sighs. She wasn’t up for any phone calls and right now is not the best time to take a phone call from anyone.

Jamie adds, “If you do receive a visitor, you’ll give me a heads up. Right?”

Ms. Peck nods, “Of course.”

He nods, “Okay then I’ll be outside.”

She nods, “Of course.”

Jamie nods, “Okay then.”

Ms. Peck continues, “What are teams are you a fan of?”

Jamie is confused, “Teams?”

She points, “Your jacket indicates you graduated from Harvard, is that your sports team?”

Jamie explains, “I was never much into college sports. This is where I graduated with my older brother Joe. I was thinking of doing political science but I decided to follow law enforcement. My brother Joe was thinking of being a prosecutor, but he told me he couldn’t picture himself sitting on his ass at the desk or doing cases. He and I would rather be putting criminals behind bars.”

She says stunned, “You went to college?”

Jamie nods, “Yep, got a bachelor’s in law and criminology. Joe got a degree in law and sociology.”

She says, “That is really cool.”

Jamie nods, “I do my best. Anyway I’ll be right outside.”

She nods, “So you’re a cop and know law.”

He nods, “I just do what I enjoy. I am now a training officer with a rookie that is my niece, she really is her mother’s daughter.”

She wonders, “One last question, if it’s okay and-.”

Jamie says, “Don’t be judgmental of me. But my boyfriend and girlfriend work with me in law enforcement too.”

She smiles, “Love is love, as long as you’re happy it’s something that only matters.”

Jamie smiles and he hears a knock. He has his hand on his gun and has her answer the door by asking the question of who the person is.

Ms. Peck asks, “Who is it?”

Person says, “It’s me Billy.”

She nods and opens the door to Billy hugging her.

He says, “I came from work the second- you poor thing.”

Ms. Peck nods, “I’m okay.”

Billy then notices Jamie who is standing there. Waiting and observing the man. Billy sighs and suspects this the person sent to watch over her.

Jamie says, “I’ll be right outside.”

She says, “No wait, this is Officer Reagan. This is Billy Coffin.”

Jamie and Billy shake hands. He watches as Billy looks at him closely and sighs. He hopes the guy is not bugged about the idea of him watching outside the door.

Billy says, “They gave you a body-guard.”

Jamie assures, “Just a presence at Ms. Peck’s option.”

Billy nods, “Okay thanks for being here.”

Jamie carries the chair, “I’ll be outside.”

Jamie sits, feet aching and sighs. It seems like she didn’t want him to leave the apartment room. He was thankful that she had no problem of who he loved as long as he is happy. Jamie decided to check on the house to see how things are doing at home.

Jamie says, “Hi mom it’s me. What’ve you got?”

Frank answers, “We’re making progress. We’ve got eye and ears on Malevsky. Thank you for checking in kiddo. So far, for now I’ll keep you in the loop kiddo.”

Jamie smiles, “Thank you mom. I love you too.”

Jamie hangs up as Frank says, “I love you too kiddo.”

Erin says, “All I’m saying as if they go thirty-seconds bitching about their wives or whatever the hell they want. You need to minimize the wire.”

Cliff says confused, “Minimize the wiring?”

Erin clarifies, “Cut the feed. Just drop in thirty seconds later. (Cliff looks to Danny, who shrugs) Hopefully they change the subject to something we can use in court.”

Cliff sighs, “That’s crazy.”

Erin explains, “That’s the law. You can’t just listen till you get what you’re looking for.”

Frank says, “You can’t just pan for gold Cliff.”

Cliff sighs, “I miss Marine Intelligence, though you’re a lot prettier than Danny since-.”

Danny says, “One word about my figure, and I swear Cliff-.”

Cliff jokes, “You still rock your figure Reagan.”

Danny smiles, “See even my wife and husband dig me and say my ass can still bounce a nickel. Even after carrying three kids.”

Then the ringing is occurring which means Malevsky is expecting a phone call. They wait as Sonny goes to pick up the phone and listen to his call.

Cliff says, “Incoming call from Malevsky’s cell phone.”

Malevsky says, “Yeah Malevsky.”

Doman replies, “Sonny, Damon. What’s up?”

Malevsky explains, “A spook. What agency bureau we don’t know.”

Damon inquires, “Whose sniffing?”

Malesky answers, “Nobody that we know of yet. What do we know? That a guy got Reagan’ed we didn’t know about it. All right tell everyone to get ready. There was two Reagans to deal with.”

That got everyone’s attention. Even Danny sighs as he slams his hand on the table and gets up. Punching a wall upset from nearly losing his younger brother and daughter.

Frank said sadly, “They gave it Joe and Daphne’s name.”

Cliff looks, “Damon Camia Rego Park.”

Danny realizes, “Camia and Malevsky worked in warrants with Joe. And was there when Daphne mentioned about what happen to Joe being a sniper attack ambushed.”

Frank nods from Danny’s input, “Okay so what do we have Erin?”

Erin says thinking, “Let’s see no physical evidence. Minus what we got from Joe’s ambush and not enough on what we want them for. Plus I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to explain how Daphne was able to stop her motorcycle. Right now we don’t have much.”

Frank answers his ringing phone, “Go ahead Darling. Thank you babe who was the supervisor that signed off on it for that day? -He sighs- Thank you sweetheart. We need to make sure everything is taken care of. I love you too darling.”

He kisses the phone.

Danny and Erin, “Mom?”

Frank blushes ,”I like to give your dad kisses.”

Danny smiles, “Well I will need eyes on everything down to knowing when they crap and sneeze. Also we need the eyes on their homes, text messages, emails. Their cars need to be tracked for every second of their pathetic miserable lives.”

Cliff starts, “On it Danny.”

Erin says, “We don’t need to know when they crap.”

Danny says, “It might be vital.”

Erin shakes her head.

Frank sighs sad, “Erin please get the necessary warrants on Camia. I’m going to see an old friend.”

Franken is taken in his car with his driver to see someone. It was someone he least expect to be a part of this. As the car pulls in, he goes out and knocks on the door. Then a woman answers the door.

She smiles, “Frank…I mean Commissioner hi.”

Frank smiles. “Hello Alice. Can you have Gerry come out please?”

He mentally thinks, ‘Before I strangle him for this stunt.’

Alice smiles and nods, “Okay no problem. Gerry, you’ll never guess who is here. Oh dear I’m rude come in Commissioner.”

Frank shakes his head, “No that’s fine. It’s not going to be a long visit and it’s police business.”

Alice nods as Gerry comes out, “Commissioner. Alice don’t leave the man standing out here, let him in.”

Frank says, “She did and I need to you walk and talk with me Gerry.”

Gerry nods and sighs as he walks with Frank. He wonders why Frank came out here to talk with him, he highly doubts it’s for small talk. While following him, he notices that he isn’t walking back to the car but to a quiet area and waits as he sits.

Gerry asks, “So how’s the family and grandkids? I know you and your family recently have a granddaughter brought into the family.”

Frank nods, It’s good. Really good and your family.”

Gerry says, “Good, Sean is coaching lacrosse at Stony Brook. Tina and her husband has a third baby girl on the way.”

Frank nods, “That’s wonderful.”

All while sad. His granddaughter that is barely in their life and nearly got killed. His son was nearly killed for investigating the Blue Templar. The only reason neither of them are in the hospital was because Lydia protected Joe. And died protecting him while Daphne was able to stop her motorcycle that kept her from getting hurt. And this man has the nerve to still hold a badge.

He says,” So isn’t Jamie you’re rookie cop? Or is Daphne the new rookie cop?”

Frank says with grit teeth, “On January ninth of this year you signed off a cache of confiscated weapons as being destroyed. But a number of Glock nines never made the furnace. Who the hell did you them to?”

Gerry realizes, “Oh boy…”

Frank frowns, “Now you have ten seconds to tell me who or this deal is off the table and join the rest of those idiots.”

Gerry rubs his eyes and frowns, “What deal then?”

Frank explains, “Better talk the time is going down. From ten Gerry to nine, to eight and to-.”

Gerry says, “Fine then.”

Frank continues, “You have seven to six.”

Gerry gives up, “Aright, Art Buchanan and Will Atwater in Narcotics, Manhattan North. They….they already ruined my life after forcing me to give up the guns and hurt my boy.”

Frank realizes, “They forced you to keep silence.”

He nods, “Those are the two I dealt with.”

Frank adds,” There’s another name. Whoever reached out to you and forced you in the first place. I’ll find a match. I need this to help Gerry please.”

Gerry wipes his eyes and writes down, “Teddy Chapin, the thirty-one Precinct.”

Gerry sighs and sobs. His boy gets hurt and now having a baby girl they’ve come to love. Frank gives a tissue, it’s just like his son who had a daughter to love as well. Frank waits for him to pull himself together and sees he’s also give him a thumb drive probably to prove what happened. He know this will not only help clear his granddaughter of any wrong-doing. But also help Gerry as well.

Frank, “Given the evidence. I will let IAB clear you. But you still have to face a small punishment. For now you are suspended. Also next time you or your family is threatened, tell me immediately so that you’re son or you don’t have to suffer silently for what happen. Okay?”

Gerry nods as Frank gives him another tissue and goes as Gerry sighs. He goes back to his wife and sighs as he explains everything to Alice. And asks for their son to come home since he’s close to his due date and should stay home if not for the safety of his baby girl.

Frank sits in the car and sneezes as he goes.

Danny sighs as he waits for Jackie and looks at the picture of Daphne from when she was a newborn baby. He looks and remembers how her hair was blonde. But from what Linda told him, her hair probably darken to his brown for a more permanent hair color.

He thinks and figures three is enough for now.

He goes to the office and talks to Jackie, “Got a second.”

Jackie who is talking to Maria, “Yeah what’s up partner?”

He has Maria go as she continues her investigation. Right now she is trying to help prove that Daphne is innocent in the crime that happened. While she was also looking into the rape of Gerry’s son and what happened to Gerry. He sighs as he faces his partner.

Danny says, “I need a you to help slap a tracker on the guy and I’m going to stake him out. The warrant is coming signed, sealed and delivered please.”

Jackie wonders, “We pick a case you decided to pick before talking to me about. Why this in particular. Is Gormley requesting this case Reagan?”

Danny says in a low tone, “This case is not from Gormley.”

Jackie sense something off and gets up, “Okay.”

Danny says, “I’m going to asks you do something Jackie. I know your hesitant to do this. But this guy is on the job. Damon Camia is the detective with the two-seven squad.”

Jackie says upset, “I’m not a rat Danny. I will not be a rat.”

Danny nods, “I know Jackie and I don’t want to be a rat. But this guy might be the reason my daughter is being watched by IAB and Joe nearly lost his life.”

She says, “You know I would walk on broken nails and glass for you. I would deliver your baby if you’re in labor. But you’re asking me to go against everything that I am.”

Danny says, “They nearly killed my brother and daughter. Camia and the Blue Templar nearly killed my younger brother. And set up my daughter’s motorcycle to killer her. I nearly lost my baby girl after just barely having her in my life.”

Jackie hugs her partner to comfort him. She agrees to help and sees that he needs help to do this. They nearly killed two lives. Now it’s time to help take down these assholes for what they have been doing. Danny goes in the car as he sees Camia getting in his personal car and leave the lot.

Danny calls Jackie, “Hey he got in his car an hour before the tour is finished.”

Jackie replies, “Where he goes you will probably go. And no music, and I’ll stay with.”

Danny puts his phone down and goes to see where Camia is going to drive to. It’s odd that Camia is leaving before his tour. Joe was waiting as Cliff continues to look for information. Daphne was still at the precinct and sighs, six hours and her book is finished so she rereads it again.

Jackie sees it’s the same book. House Rules.

Jamie rubs his eyes, “Ms. Peck your food is here.”

She comes out, “I ordered food for both of us. Now before you argue I know you need to eat because first you’ve been sitting at your guard post the whole time and second I know you didn’t take a break.”

Jamie says, “That’s kind of you but I don’t need food.”

She pleads, “Please, besides I would like company and doesn’t it count still to guard me. Also I’m going to be persistent in you to eat too Officer Reagan.”

Jamie nods, “Okay. But I just don’t want to take advantage.”

She nods as she picks up the food and sees as that the apartment is fine. Daphne decided to help by climbing up the stairway rail. She follows her mom’s scent as she quietly follows to see that her mom is following Camia. She continues and stops a second to relax.

Joe downstairs says, “Oaky what have you got?”

Cliff puts the headphones down, “Nothing—no calls coming out. Straight to voicemail and hangs up. Apparently these idiots decided to remain silent.”

Henry throws in, “When was the last outgoing call from any of these guys?”

Cliff types, “Let me take a look to see what I got. Come here piggy, piggy.”

Frank goes into the living room where the drinks are. He gets one of his strongest drinks and pours himself a glass and sighs as he sips his drink.

Frank sighs, “How could I not see it Joe?”

Joe comes in, “There’s nothing down that road, Mom. It’s a dead end mom. But mom it’s not your fault mom.”

Frank sighs as his son leaves the room. He sips the drink, Danny told his family he stopped drinking because it nearly cost his life but took away the life of a friend. So Danny’s been stone cold sober ever since. His granddaughter who was kidnapped is back in their life and now she nearly lost her life. And his son as well.

Jamie is guarding someone.

Joe is house mouse and helping.

Daphne is following her mom to in case she needs help.

Jamie explains, “I was her training officer and I honestly didn’t realize that she was my niece. In fact I should have realized how much she was her mother’s daughter. She reminds me of my older brother. But then again mom always did say Danny is his mother’s son. It scared Daphne at first, but I think she warmed up to the idea of being Danny’s daughter. I think she was a bit scared that Danny abandon her and didn’t want to see her again.”

She says, “Did he want to see her?”

Jamie nods, “Cried happy tears when he learn that he finally gets to see his daughter.”

She smiles, “It sounds like he wants to be able to spend time with daughter despite not being able to watch her grow up. I hope that she and your brother bond close.”

Jamie smiles, “Yep, me too.”

He shows a picture of Daphne who is sitting with her mom.

She coos, “Aww she really does favor after mother and has his eyes.”

Jamie nods, “But I think Danny’s going to have her move.”

It’s her turn raise her eyebrow, “Why?”

Jamie says, “She is currently living in the Bronx. But when I asked, it sounds like a tiny apartment. She’s living in the not so great part of New York. Plus I think Danny will probably want to give her an apartment to spoil her. And get other things to spoil her.”

She smiles, “Aww that is so cute. “

Jamie smiles, “It’s perfect to be able to spoil my niece. I remember when Danny was pregnant with Daphne I always kept my head on his baby bump to feel my niece’s kicks. I was able to feel her kicks and it made me so happy to feel her small kicks. Danny said I was able to calm my niece down.”

She smiles, “So cute.”

Then her phone goes off , “Billy, I’ll…okay you’ll be back in a bit, okay? Love you too, bye.”

Jamie looks at his watch and says, “Thank you for dinner, listen I better go outside. Let me guess he’s gay and has a boyfriend.”

She laughs, “How did you know he’s gay?”

He smiles, “He was looking at my ass and also I saw a picture of him with another man. Let me guess it’s something he doesn’t tell his family. It’s okay.”

She nods, “Please don’t tell them and does this mean the second officer will be coming in soon.”

Jamie nods, “Yep and probably on his broomstick.”

She nods and laughs at the joke.

A knock and ,”Hey Regan is Petrillo. I’m your relief to take your place.”

Jamie says, “I better go, bye.”

She nods and the two hug as he sighs. His niece is still following as he continues to follow Camia, using the tracker. When while she takes a minute to sneeze, her mom is hit with a car and the car is flipped. Daphne nearly sobs as she jumps down and goes to her mom.

She yanks the door out and breaks the seatbelt to break.

She sees a tiny stream of blood poured down his forehead. Daphne checks her moms pulse, while holding him and calls an ambulance as he’s take in. Danny was out cold. Medic takes Danny as he’s taken to the hospital and to be examine and sent to recovery.

Daphne sighs as she calls her Uncle Joe, “Where is Danny?”

Daphne says, “I followed and please listen, “

Joe says, “Okay, hold on while I put on speakerphone (He switches to speaker). All right, go ahead.”

Daphne says, “Listen a car, not Camia’s car—another SUV, a black SUV with New York plates. He followed mom from the airport and he came up and hit mom, causing the car to flip.”

She says in a thick voice.

Frank says, “WHAT?! WHO TRIED TO HURT MY SON?!”

Jackie looks, “According to the tacker he took the kids to JFK, probably to send them somewhere out of New York. Daphne was it Jet Blue International?”

Daphne says, “Yes with the promise of being there in a few days.”

Jackie says, “Okay where’s Camia now?”

Daphne looks at her mom’s phone, “Wait, okay it looks like he’s home. If they did this, they probably were expecting it to be me that died in that car accident thinking I was driving.”

Jackie says, “Okay for now stay with your mom sweetie.”

Daphne nods as Danny says, “Mmm…bl…blue tem…plar.”

Daphne sits holding her mom’s hand, “I know mom it looks like they probably are trying to leave.”

Danny pants, “G…go..”

He continues, “Arrest them. Make them pay.”

Daphne sighs, “Mom I don’t have a gun. Course I don’t need one.”

He held her hand and handed her his pistol. “Go...avenge Lydia.”

Daphne nods and goes as she looks around. No one around, she climbs up the railing and goes to find these guys for what they did to her mom.

Frank sighs pissed, “We can’t take chances waiting any longer. They probably know we know. Erin, I can pring Buchanan and Atwater for forcing an officer to give up weapons and rape. But Camia?”

Erin says, “Okay let’s say wife is traveling with money. We look for the location and have customs waiting. Make the wife answers. But mom this is all sound like a big “IF”.”

She goes to deal with this.

Joe says, “Where I go from here?”

Frank says, ‘Find that son of a bitch and follow his ass. Daphne is waiting for a ride and she has your brother’s pistol for protection. Go.”

Joe nods and says, “Cliff feed me his location.”

Cliff nods pissed at what happen to his friend Danny, “Got your back.”

Jamie was going and sitting as he and Eddie and Vinny rest. Work was a pain in the ass. His feet hurt and he wanted to rest when something felt off. He looks at his watch and pulls out his phone.

He says, “This is Officer Reagan. Are Detectives Trotta and Stanton still there.”

And continues, “I’m sorry Detective. I’m just trying to get this straight. DCPI hasn’t released any information regarding the kidnapping attempt and wonder if she’s still being guarded.”

Guy says, “The father’s traveling in Europe and unreachable. We wanted some information before nearly scaring every female in town. YOU PLAYING DETECTIVE ROOKIE?! GO DETECT WHY YOU’RE NOT DOING YOUR BEAT AND TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB TIGHT WAD!”

Jamie winces, “No sir. Thank you.”

He hangs up, “Ass wipe. Go screw yourself with a corkscrew.”

Jamie calls another phone call, “Laura Peck, Room one-one-zero-three.”

There is no ringing.

Eddie asks, “Everything okay?”

Jamie shakes his head as the three of them go running back to the hotel room where Laura is staying. Daphne joins her Uncle Joe as they see Malevsky’s blue hemi parked at the church. She sees the car with no driver and it looks like he didn’t leave the keys in the ignition.

Joe rings the bell and a priest answers the door.

Daphne says, “Father, Daphne Reagan. Officer Joe Reagan with the NYPD. Sonny Malevsky had a car like this, is it his car?”

Father says, “Oh my, is it stolen?”

Daphne says, “No Malevsky had one and-.”

He explains, “Oh he brought and donated this for raffle. He said to use it for raffle.”

Joe asks, “Is he in now?”

Father shakes his head, “Nope in fact he left in hurry ten minutes ago.”

Daphne nods, “Thank you for you’re help.”

Daphne calls her grandma, “Grandma according to the priest Detective Malevsky dump the car. He’s probably going to ditch New York. Buchanan? Okay then I’ll tell Uncle Joe and we go after him.”

Joe hears as they drive away. He remembers when Danny was in labor and had Daphne. After what happen, their mom had to sit them down and had to explain that Daphne was kidnapped. Their dad and papa were heartbroken. Jamie was in tears and sobbing in their mom’s shirt. Joe was sad and being comforted by their mom. Danny decided to join the marines.

While in the military, he also join the police and any kidnapping of a child hit close to home for him and their family.

Laura says, “Billy someone did try to kidnap me. Now where the hell is your boyfriend? He probably ditched us.”

Billy sighs sad, “You’re right let’s go. Besides maybe Officer Reagan is back. The second one left too.”

Jamie is around the corner with Eddie and Vinny. All three of them were coming there and suspect that they are going to have another kidnapping.

Jamie yells, “Laura, Laura.”

Billy remembers, “My boyfriend borrowed my phone. Laura, he set us up.”

When a car comes as the two move towards Jamie. Jamie runs toward them as people come out of the car and hit Billy with the bat. Causing him to groan in pain as they try to take Laura again. She kicks the guy in the groin as Jamie helps stop them and get them in cuffs.

Jamie asks, “You both okay?”

Laura says, “I’m okay.”

Billy’s boyfriend, “Come on inside let’s go.”

Jamie handcuffs Billy’s boyfriend who sighs, “What now?”

Jamie says, “Don’t fight now. Now let’s go inside.”

Billy’s boyfriend, “Why?”

Billy sighs, “You used my phone and tried to get Laura kidnapped.”

Jamie says, “Nice now Laura, call nine-one-one. Billy I’m sorry.”

Billy nods as while they call for help. Jamie sits as both Eddie and Vinny comfort him. Jamie sighs exhausted and tired. Daphne and Joe are staking out Buchanan. Daphne does this at the roof to help follow because if they see Daphne with her Uncle Joe. They will hurt her Uncle Joe.

Daphne says, “We’re still sitting from Buchanan’s mom. Nothing and even according to the Jackie and Maria there is no sign of him. Hold on Grandma, it looks like he’s been watching the street. We are following him on the move.”

She follows her Uncle Joe, who follows his car. The black car and starts the engine and it looks like he is going somewhere. Now the biggest question is where is he going. Daphne and Joe continue to follow to see where the party is. They know that based on the car being given to the church. Which means that they are going to take that money and divide among each other to ditch and bail.

Detective says to Jamie, “So tell me how you put this together for me?”

Jamie sighs, “Uh I can’t do that.”

Detective mocks, “No theory Officer?”

Jamie says, “First thing Coffin said was, “I left work as soon as I heard.’ I guess it didn’t sit right and then Coffin mention his boyfriend has his phone. It made me realize his boyfriend used his phone to help the guys that snatched her and probably wanted Billy to take the fall.”

Detective insults, “And you checked with me is when you should have SAID SOMETHING REAGAN!”

Jamie sighs, “I’m just glad I made it back here in time to help.”

Detective shot back, “FIRST TIME YOU USE A GUN KID.”

Jamie nods, “Yes sir.”

He simply smirks, “Enjoy the paperwork kid.”

Jamie sighs as Eddie asks, “Babe you okay?”

Jamie nods, “Right as rain.”

Jamie calls, “Hi mom.”

Detective asks ,”You okay?”

Laura nods as she goes to Jamie.

Jamie says, “I better get going .”

Laura nods and hugs him, “Thank you. Thank you for help me and my best friend.”

Eddie says, “We better go.”

Vinny says, “Let’s go and if you need an intern, call the NYPD.”

She nods and says, “Thank you.”

Vinny says, “We work at the precinct and don’t mind having an intern.”

Joe is on the road as he talks to his mom. Daphne follows behind jumping from roof to roof. The two continue to follow the car as it continues.

Joe says, “Mom Buchanan picked up Malevsky at a diner off of the BQE. Right now they are on the road and head North.

Cliff explains, “Atwater and Camia both just got off the BQE just North of Pulaski Bridge. They’re on it and heading North.”

Joe says, “They are to meet and I have back and ones that I know who are good backups.”

Daphne looks to see Malevsky is definitely there and probably to give something. Joe notices Daphne’s picture and sighs. They are probably going to rip her picture or announce her death. Daphne waits as back up comes and Daphne jumps down and gets a bullet proof vests on.

She hears as they bring money in and drink.

Malevsky yells, “What’s up ladies? Doctor Malevsky is in the house and everyone be prepared for THE CURE! Alex Bello, come on down boy.”

Daphne waits as he meets up and they go to raid the place. Daphne could hear them throwing darts and celebrate she’s dead. She is pissed as Frank waits and Joe lets SWAT go in. Daphne takes the lead as back up comes with Jamie.

Jamie says, “Back up arrived.”

Daphne goes and kicks the door causing it to fly to the other side as the guys inside as stunned as she yells, “NYPD GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR.”

SWAT Leader yells, “FREEZE DON’T MOVE. DO NOT MOVE!”

ANOTHER ADDS, “FREEZE RIGHT THERE!”

Daphne yells, “KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM NOW!”

Joe holds his gun as Jamie is stunned at where the door is. Daphne had the door on the other side of the room. He watches and sees that they have booze, money and drugs. He wonders, why go after him? Or Lydia? Was it for fame or more money?!

Questions hit him as he realizes that they are doing this for money probably.

Jamie says, “UP AGAINST THE TABLE. ALL OF YOU TURN AROUND AND GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASSES OVER THERE NOW!”

Frank gets up the stairs as he and Garrett go. Frank sighs when he sees all this. His granddaughter and son were nearly killed for all of this. Garrett sighs and sees someone that they least expect. He knew it had to have a higher person but wasn’t expecting this one.

Frank says coldly, “Alex. You I did not see.”

Alex smirks, “This was the hard but better part. Getting over you and your bitch.”

Frank says coldly with venom, “I WON’T ASK WHY. There’s a million of reasons in those bags. And yet you can still look me in the eye.”

Alex smirks still, “You’re trust was my insurance.”

Frank says in a chilled tone, “Before I have your shields, there is one question I want answered.”

Daphne says, “I’m curious too. So tell me. Who shot my Uncle or Lyida?”

Frank takes the glasses and bottles and slams them to the wall as they fly and shatter. Booze falls onto the ground and soak the ground.

Daphne takes one and throws it near Sonny’s head.

“I’LL ASK ONE MORE TIME. WHICH ONE OF YOU LOW LIFE EXCUSE FOR COPS CUT THE BRAKES ON MY MOTORCYCLE AND NEARLY KILLED MY UNCLE. WHO WANTS TO BRAG ABOUT NEARLY KILLING ME AGAIN IN A NEAR CAR ACCIDENT THAT NEARLY KILLED MY MOM!”

Frank adds in a scary tone, “Now which one of you nearly shot my boy.”

Sonny says, “FINE. I told him to back off. But instead he didn’t get the hint like that bitch either.”

Frank throws a beer bottle, “DIDN’T GET WHAT HINT?!”

Sonny continues, “I didn’t expect her to live but yeah just like her Uncle. The bitch didn’t know when to back off or leave well enough alone.”

Jamie glares, “It’s personal to us.”

He takes his gun out and every cop has a gun on him.

Frank frowns, “We all die, it’s just a question of when.”

Sonny, “Now.”

He blows his brains out as Daphne sighs. Frank sighs as Jamie and Joe collect the badges. Frank hugs his granddaughter, sad Lydia got killed for this. That he nearly lost his son and granddaughter. She nods nearly sobbing her mom nearly lost his life because of this.

Bartender comes in.

Frank gives his credit card, “Bartender the bottles and alcohol is on me.”

Daphne says, “I’ll fix the door..”

Bartender nods as he runs Frank’s cred card. Garrett sits as he sighs and remembers how he was like this pregnant with Erin. That and that stunt he did when he shot in the crowd. It might have been hot but it still didn’t give him the excuse to fire in the air.

Frank smiles, his granddaughter will be a great cop. Maria comes in and returns her gun and badge. Daphne is cleared of all charges and that Gerry is too after it’s been proven about what happen. Daphne smiles as she goes to give her mom back his gun.

She sighs happy and goes to go to the hospital to see her mom, who hugs her, as she hugs back happy to see her mom is getting better.

-Part 6-

Danny recovered from the hospital and left. 

After Danny goes to the Casino and plays something and then wins as he turns the check in and gets the money back as he goes home. But decided to visit his daughter’s home. She lets her mom in and sighs, her home is barely called a home. It looks more like a dorm room.

He sighs, Jamie had a bigger dorm than this.

Daphne says, “Mom are you here to visit or critique my place.”

Danny sits, “Hey, you’re my daughter and deserve a nice apartment. And I found one. Now sell this rat dump and I’ll help you move to that nice apartment.”

Danny holds his daughter and she gets up as she packs her things in three boxes and one suitcase. Danny sighs, his daughter has a small amount of stuff. She drives behind her mom as she goes to the apartment and sets up the air mattress tired as she puts her stuff away. Danny puts the blanket over his daughter as he decided to make some calls.

He had a better plan for Sunday dinner.

Danny sleeps as morning came and Daphne was making breakfast for her mom. Daphne was serving breakfast ands while doing that. Danny wakes up and eats with his daughter. Both have paperwork to do as Daphne sees it’s going to be fun day.

Danny finishes as he sees that they are coming over.

Daphne was reading when Liv knocks gives Daphne a dinner set.

Daphne says, “Thank you.”

She smiles as she puts it in the cupboard.

Amanda knocks and gives Daphne a tuper wear set containers. Daphne thanks her as she puts it in the cupboard and made sure they are organized. William and Mike come with: a couch, tables and chair, refrigerator. She thanks them both as he assures her that she should have this.

Frank and Danny have the bedroom set, with: bed, dresser, desk. Jamie brought a bookshelf with a few books. Erin and Joe brought bedsheets and blankets.

Peter brought the tv, “No more air mattress.”

She puts it away as the items were built in her room as she thanks them. Sonny and Rafael made food, enough to feed them. Daphne makes food including her adopted grandma’s brisket to make brisket sandwiches. She thanks them as Nikki with her girlfriend Mia as they give fairy lights.

The next day Daphne does a girls night out with: her Aunt Erin, Dad, Cousin Nikki, Eddie, Nikki’s girlfriend Mia. Daphne waits as Nikki and Mia get clothes for Daphne to try. Her jaw nearly dropped but she tries them on as she shows the outfits.

Daphne says, “Why?”

Nikki says, “Because you’re my cousin and it’s long overdue to be spoiled.”

Erin nods, ‘She’s right. You’re a Reagan, which means we are going to spoil you rotten.”

Linda says, “I bet the boys are spoiling her, Danny especially.”

Danny and Jamie are in Target and buys American Girl Doll and the accessories that go with it. While buying that, Renzulli is a bit stunned that Danny is buying dolls for his daughter. Jamie helps and buys from build-a-bear two small bears. Dressing in Star Trek uniform for both.

That with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

Jamie and Danny go to the check out as Joe says, “Don’t they are scary together and besides we need to spoil her.”

Renzulli nods as they go to the house and get to the house and set up everything. Sonny and Rafael bring enough food that should last her for a good amount of time.

Eddie got her a new phone, laptop for her.

Daphne and they sit and enjoy food from the food court. They relax and enjoy as they go home to where Danny is watching. Daphne goes in and puts the clothes away and sees the dolls and teddy bears. She hugs her mom and Uncle.

She says, “Thank you.”

Danny hugs back as Daphne says, “Mom thank you.”

Danny nods and hugs his daughter. Frank is happy that his granddaughter is able to be with their family. Everyone leaves as Daphne plays with her dolls and teddy bears as she has fun and then puts her food in the containers as leftovers to enjoy.

Daphne finishes and reads as she enjoys her new home and is able to bond with her family. Danny sits as his daughter sleeps in her mom’s lap and is happy his daughter is here and they stop the Blue Templar.

-The End-

This story was made possible with help from Thepresidentofrussia23. The idea really inspired to help as it made this. I enjoyed putting this together and hope you all enjoy reading this story.

Read, enjoy this story and give kudos to this story.

I did write another one, but there is going to be a few differences from what I wrote to this one.


End file.
